Vertigo
by Luna-is-Loony
Summary: Kurt is a college student and Sebastian is a librarian.


"I need help finding a book." Sebastian looked up from the counter to see a man standing there, arms crossed over his shoulders. As Sebastian gazed him up and down, his smile tensed slightly and his eyes narrowed. "It says that you have it, but I can't seem to find it." Tight pants and impeccably gelled hair - there was barely any doubt in his mind that this man was gay.

"Which book, babe?" His cheeks tinged pink, and his jaw slackened a little. For a moment, he stared at Sebastian before pursing his lips.

"_A Woman of No Importance_ by Oscar Wilde."

"I prefer _The Importance of Being Earnest_."

"It's for a college class." Sebastian shrugged before typing it into the database.

"Hmm, it says we have it. Let me go check." Sebastian moved out from behind the counter, making his way over to the adult section of the library. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the man following behind him.

"Oh, it's here. I was looking under the plays," he said.

Sebastian ran his finger down the line of books, stopping when he got to the last shelf. Behind him, he could hear the light tapping of a foot. "You sure you're not looking for this." A book at the top of the shelf, TheGay Man's Kama Sutra, caught his eyes, and heflashed it at the man with a grin. Immediately, his cheeks lit up bright red, and his eyes widened.

"Put that away!" His voice raised an octave as he glared at Sebastian. "Oh my God." His hands pushed the book away as Sebastian flaunted it in his face.

"What, I thought might be helpful for you..." Sebastian slipped it back in the empty spot, chuckling as the man glared back at him.

"I don't know. Maybe you're thinking of yourself," he bit back.

"Nah, my sex life's wonderful." A smirk curled on his lips as the man pinched the top of his nose.

"Filed under: things I didn't need to know. Can I just have the damn book?" he asked, letting out a shaky sigh. Sebastian bent down, reaching the W's and grabbing the play.

"There you go, darling." The man let out a huff and turned around towards the counter. Sebastian followed him this time, unable to keep the grin off of his face. As soon as he'd checked the book out, the man left.

oOoOo

"I'd like to check out this bo – Oh, it's you." Sebastian recognized the man's voice before he looked up again. "You weren't here when I walked in."

"Hello to you too. I was helping someone get a book." Sebastian looked down at the book and couldn't help but laugh.

"_The Importance of Being Earnest_. Well, well… Is that for a class too?" The blush on the mans' cheeks was the only answer he needed. "Sebastian Smythe, by the way."

"Kurt Hummel. Can I just get the book?" Sebastian took his library card, scanning it.

"So, what did you think of _A Woman of No Importance_?"

"It was good." His voice was clipped, and he looked more annoyed than anything else.

"Lord Illingworth's one of my favorite characters."

"God, why am I not surprised. He's almost as big of an asshole as you are."

"Almost? You still think I'm better at it? Kurt, I'm touched."

Kurt just snatched his book and walked out.

oOoOo

"Back already?"

"Unfortunately, this is the closest library to NYADA." Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at his response and looked down at the book in his hands.

"_The Tempest_ – you're all about plays, aren't you?"

"I'm taking a class on them." Kurt ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. Sebastian's expression softened as he noticed the bags under Kurt's eyes. His shoulders slumped over slightly, and his clothes had wrinkles in them. "What?" Kurt snapped, and Sebastian realized that he'd been staring. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing. You just look a bit stressed."

"What's it to you?" Sebastian turned around, moving towards the back room, and he could hear Kurt making sounds of protest. "Wait, check my book out." He went over to the coffee machine, pouring him a quick cup and grabbing some creamers, sugar, and a stirring rod. He made his way out to see Kurt leaning his head down against the counter.

"Here you go, Killer." Sebastian set the cup, creamers, stirring rod, and sugar down on the counter before smiling at him. Kurt lifted his head up and stared at the coffee. "It's technically for people working here, but it'll be our little secret." He winked.

Kurt looked at the cup suspiciously before grabbing it. Carefully, he poured in two creamers and sugar packets in before stirring it. He took a sip and winced. "It tastes like shit."

"You looked like you needed something caffeinated, and it's all that we've got." He handed Kurt his book. "Due the twenty-seventh of May." Kurt took it though he didn't move. "What, waiting for me to ask you out on a date?" The familiar red glow lit up Kurt's cheeks.

"Goodbye." He turned on his heels and walked out.

oOoOo

"How did you like _The Tempest_?" Sebastian asked, leaning against the counter.

"It was good, but not my favorite Shakespeare play."

"What is? _Romeo and Juliet_? You seem the hopeless romantic type." Sebastian smirked, but Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up. Besides, it's not my favorite, but _Romeo and Juliet_ is a good play."

"You're right… suicide is so romantic, don't you think?" Sebastian battered his eyes, and though Kurt rolled his eyes, an amusing smile flickered on his lips for a moment. "Mercutio is a fantastic character though."

"He was perverse." Kurt's lips twisted as his brow furrowed.

"Babe, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but Shakespeare was a sick, old man. He wasn't the only perverse character."

"God, I know, I'm not five," Kurt said. Putting his elbow on the counter, Kurt rested his chin on the palm of his hands. Their faces were mere inches apart, and Sebastian stuck out his tongue, laughing as Kurt flinched back, appalled.

"Could have fooled me. I mean, you seemed pretty scared when I tried to recommend you that book," Sebastian said, not sure whether Kurt would get the reference to the Kama Sutra book. He seemed to because he groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"God, I'd forgotten about that. You're horrible."

"You know you love me." Before they could get any further, someone called out at Sebastian.

"Smythe, get back to work." Sebastian scowled. "Just because your father owns the library branch doesn't mean that you can slack off and talk to your friend."

"I have to go, apparently."

"So it would seem. I'll see you later," Kurt said, offering Sebastian a smile.

"Definitely."

oOoOo

"_The Notebook_ is stupid. I don't understand the hype." Sebastian said, looking down with distaste at the Nicholas Sparks books Kurt had brought to be checked out.

"It shows that true love conquers all. And then she forgets him." Kurt pushed the books forward.

"They die together. And he's whiny."

"Ryan Gosling is hot!"

"No. And even if he was, that doesn't make him any less whiny."

"Oh, what do you know, Seb? You wouldn't know a good romantic movie if it hit you in the face."

"Just like you wouldn't know a hot guy even if he blew you." Sebastian said, raising and eyebrow. Kurt sputtered in response, and Sebastian laughed.

"Does everything have to be about sex?"

"How is everything not about sex with you? I think that's a better question."

"Because I actually like the romantic aspect of it all!" Meredith, the other girl working there, made a loud shushing noise, glaring at Kurt. Kurt let out a huff before leaning in. "I want someone to hold my hand and kiss me. And so what if I want true love? What's so wrong with that?" Sebastian calmly shrugged his shoulders.

"Moulin Rouge, for example, is a good movie if you're looking for romance," Sebastian said, checking out the last book. There was no retort this time, and Kurt simply looked at him with a curious expression.

"It doesn't sound like your type of movie."

"You learn new things every day. Besides, that's romantic, tragic, has good music, and is sexy. Besides, I may be gay, but I can still appreciate Nicole Kidman in that movie." Kurt scrunched his nose but reluctantly nodded.

"Not the Nicole Kidman thing, but I suppose I can agree on the rest of it. Maybe your taste isn't as bad as I thought."

"I get the Kurt seal of approval?"

"Don't push your luck."

oOoOo

"Summer's coming up soon, isn't it?" Sebastian asked, yawning. He grabbed the last few books to put them up on the shelves. The library had closed, but Kurt had stayed to help him clean up.

"Yeah."

"Any big plans?"

"I'm just going back to Ohio to see my dad. It'll be nice."

"Nothing else?" Sebastian asked, snorting as he looked at the next book on the stack. Setting the rest of them down, he picked it up and showed it to Kurt. "**Sexy, Forbidden, and Dangerous**. They're creative with their adjectives." Kurt let out a snort and quickly covered his mouth.

"They even have the abs going on for them." Sebastian looked at the cover again, and sure enough, the book had the torso of a shirtless, overly-muscular man. Flipping it over, Sebastian began to read the cover.

"Oh God."

"What?"

"The man guy in the book's named Sebastian." Kurt burst out laughing and snatched the book from him. Sebastian squealed and went to grab it for him, but Kurt began running. Quickly, Sebastian chased after him, but Kurt was just a touch faster.

"_Darling George is only eighteen when she meets the older, mysterious Sebastian. He's everything she's ever wanted in a man, but before she can confess her love, he disappears. It's not until five years later, when she's married to Bernard Goldman that she meets him again. They begin a passionate, forbidden affair. But how will it all turn out? Will Darling get caught or will she find a way to make her relationship with Bernard last?"_

Kurt finally stopped as he doubled over with laughter. He clutched onto the edge of the desk as Sebastian grabbed the book away from him.

"Asshole," Sebastian muttered, but Kurt simply grinned. Sebastian's scowl couldn't last long.

oOoOo

Kurt sighed as he dropped his library card, and he bent down to pick it up. "Do you wear jeans like that on purpose?"

"What?" Kurt's pulled up, and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I mean jeans that tight. It's like you want everyone to stare at your ass." Kurt stared at Sebastian for a moment.

"What?" he repeated, his voice higher.

"Don't get me wrong – you have a nice ass. It's worth showing off." Sebastian winked and slid the card across the counter. He hummed quietly as he checked out Kurt's books. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he looked up, surprised by how quiet Kurt was being. Kurt was just staring at him with wide eyes, his jaw somewhat slack.

"Thank you," Kurt finally said, realizing that Sebastian was expecting a response.

"What, no snippy comeback on how I'm an overly sexualized creature?" Sebastian struck a provocative pose, and Kurt groaned, shaking his head. Still, Sebastian saw the smile on Kurt's lips as he hung his head. When he lifted his head, Kurt grinned.

"Sebastian Smythe, you are an overly sexualized creature."

oOoOo

As Kurt walked into the library, Sebastian moved out from behind the counter and grabbed him by his wrist. "We have a book that I want to show you." Sebastian let go and offered him a smile. Sebastian moved towards the back of the library, and Kurt's brow furrowed.

"Aren't the cooking books back there?"

"You'll see." Though he looked confused, Kurt followed him. They made their way behind the back shelf, and Sebastian grinned. There was no one around them, and Kurt motioned around.

"And…? Which book?" Kurt looked around behind him for a moment, and Sebastian stepped forward. Kurt was pressed against the bookshelf as Sebastian's hand moved up, by Kurt's head. As their lips pressed together, Kurt's eyes widened in shock. Sebastian carefully ran his tongue along Kurt's lips, coaxing them open. He tasted like coffee, Sebastian decided as he slowly pressed his tongue along Kurt's.

Kurt's arm reached out at this, wrapping tightly around Sebastian's waist and pulling him forward. Sebastian stumbled a bit, falling flush against Kurt. Kurt's tongue wrestled against his, and Sebastian breathed in sharply though his nose. His free hand moved to Kurt's face, his hand cupping Kurt's cheek and his thumb moving in a small circle. His other hand fell from the bookshelf to Kurt's hip, slipping under the shirt and dragging across his hip.

Another moan left Kurt's lips, and the hand wrapped around his waist tightened as his fingers curled around Sebastian's clothes. The other wound into Sebastian's hair, tugging lightly. He pulled himself up on his tip-toes, as his lips dropped down under Sebastian's ear, and he sucked lightly at the skin there.

When they pulled back, they didn't go far. Sebastian's head rested against Kurt's forehead, and both of them breathed deeply. A smile spread across Sebastian's lips, and he pressed a final, quick peck at Kurt's lips before drawing back.

"So, where's that Kama Sutra book?"


End file.
